


Backing

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Reunions, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The only way to escape a heartbreaking situation from taking place is inviting an old friend aboard...Based on theI can't come backprompt.





	Backing

_Day 14_

**Backing**

_“I can’t come back.” _

The forlorn look on the Doctor’s face after having spoken with someone has suggested trouble to Rose at once.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, love… It seemed something has irritated some powerful figures from one of the planets we’ve visited recently and I’ being the oldest from the two of us, need to prove our innocence in whatever it is we’ve done. Only I’m afraid it’s likely that this time, I can’t come back.”

Rose shook her head. “I don’t believe it. You have already played this card on me once and see where it has brought us. Into a world full of grief and despair.” Her hazel eyes were full of tears at once. 

“I’m sorry!” The Doctor sounded almost painfully sincere. “I swear, I didn’t want for any of this to happen! I, I was imagining our future together and for a second, it has truly seemed possible. How was I to know the strict rules of the planet did not allow any kind of nudity?”

“Right now, I can’t think straight. I don’t know and, honestly, don’t care what needed to happen to tear us out of our everlasting happiness together. Tell me why.”

“I can’t do this to you. I think you’re better off with Jackie and the others-”

“Explain.”

“For me to be allowed to bring you together with me, we must be officially united.”

“What does this mean?”

“We must be in an established relationship. Bonded, to be precise.”

Rose paled and burst out laughing the following second. The Doctor was only being silly. The only problem was him not wanting other people to know about their relationship.

“Ah. For a second there, I thought we needed to be connected in some other, unreachable way. But we _ are _bonded telepathically, are we not?”

The Doctor gulped. “We need to be bonded in the way accepted in all universes. Assuming the old girl’s still angry at us, I can’t see how-”

Rose inhaled. “Leave that to me. The old girl is our friend. If anything we had no idea was required happened, I’m sure she’ll be the one fixing it all up, in the ways only she knows how.”

The Doctor was amazed at Rose’s unfaltering trust in his faithful TARDIS. Strangely, he believed if there was anyone inside this universe who _ could _make the old girl do whatever, it was her, Rose Marion Tyler.

“But, but… Hasn’t she been the one tormenting us with her incessant whims, dealing with _ our _relationship?”

Rose exhaled. “I wouldn’t call that tormenting, more like annoying,” she smiled. “I’m sure our beloved TARDIS knows exactly how to deal with it.” _ Don’t you, old girl? _She finished sweetly, knowing the vessel loved being trusted and complimented.

The Time Lord could only stare at this brilliant woman in awe.

_ I know, but we didn’t know! Surely, there must be a way to label it as an accidental misstep! Besides, it was obvious I was being provoked. _

The old girl could think of a single willing person who could help. Jack Harkness. Without allowing herself to uselessly ponder on the idea, she has made the immortal human teleport right there among them.

Jack Harkness looked around himself, clearly used to such instances. “What is it now?! Why can’t you lot understand I’m not some kind of an alien nanny, for fuck’s sake!”

He has finally saw the Doctor and Rose, the former gaping at him in amazement.

Jack beamed at them. “Rosie! Doctor! My time travellers! It’s been a while!” Can I be of any help?”

“As a matter of fact,” Rose said, blushing. “There was this planet, yeah, and I may have done something illegal-”

Jack blinked, chuckling. “Are you sure it wasn’t the Doctor?” He wasn’t even surprised they needed his assistance, aware of his ability to seduce humans or aliens into changing their minds.

“Could I ask for a tiny favour of you in return?” He asked.

The Doctor nodded, knowing full well what his request was going to be.


End file.
